A nightmare on ember island
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: Freddy Krueger is haunting katara's dreams while on ember island. R&R COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1 the nightmare begins

A nightmare on Elm Street

Katara went to sleep only to open her eyes to see that she was in some sort of boiler room and she heard little kids laughing and playing and she walked down a hall toward the sound. She saw that the hallway had a lot of pipes all leading to a large furnace.

As she walked closer to the end of the hall she saw little girls wearing white dresses skipping rope, they had large claw marks on their backs and were singing a dark rime.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you, Three, four, better lock your door, Five, six grab your crucifix, Seven, eight, better stay up late, Nine, ten, Never sleep again._

She heard a man chuckling and she turned to see him walk out from the shadows, he was walking toward her and she saw he had a green and red sweater and a brown hat, brown pants, his right hand had a glove with blades on the fingers.

She ran back down the hall but tripped and fell to the ground and she turned to see the man walking closer.

He was running one of his bladed fingers along one of the pipes on the walls causing a screeching sound. He was smiling and laughing, as he got closer.

Katara stood up and tried to water bend but it did not work and she heard the man laughing louder. She kept walking backwards but tripped again. She felt a sense of fear, dread and hopelessness. She fought fire benders, Combustion man and Azula but they did not come close to the man that is after her. "I would rather fight a platoon of fire benders than fight this guy", Katara thought. The man was just standing over her and he was smiling, she noticed that he was burned, not like Zuko but far worse, she could see the muscles in his face and there was a hole in his cheek.

He raised one bladed finger and said," You have nothing to worry about, this wont hurt one little bit". She raised her arm above her face to protect herself, closed her eyes and he slashed down and she screamed at the top of her lungs and she opened her eyes and saw that she was awake in Zuko's families house on ember island weeks before the comet was sweating. Katara heaved a sigh of relief and said "its just a dream" and she looked at her arm and saw a large cut where the man cut her in her dreams and she heard a man cackling.

**End of Chapter 1?**


	2. Chapter 2 Another victim and a stranger

A Nightmare on Elm Street

The next day while they were in town, after Katara's dream about the man with the claws, Zuko asked, "What's wrong? Last night you were screaming in your sleep, and you look like you haven't had bad night".

"Your probably think I'm crazy but it was this dream and it seemed so real", said Katara and she continued, "I dreamed that I was in some sort of boiler room and there were little girls singing this weird song" Zuko raised an eyebrow in surprise and Katara continued "There was this man, he was wearing these weird cloths and his hand had knives on his fingers and he was burned".

Behind them some one was watching and that persons eyes widened.

"The man was laughing and he slashed my arm and when I woke up I saw that the cut was there but it wasn't there before". Zuko thought for a moment and asked, "How did that song go?"

Katara just shook her head and said "I cant remember" and someone behind them said "One, two, Freddy's coming for you, Three, four better lock your door" and they turned around and saw a guy around Zuko's age and he looked like he had not slept for days.

Katara's eyes widened and said "Yeah that's the song" and the guy said "What ever you do don't fall asleep that's how he gets you" and Katara asked "who?" but he just ignored the question and kept saying "don't fall asleep" and he walked a way muttering something.

Zuko and Katara just looked at him as he walked away and Zuko said just said "Ok that was strange" and Katara nodded.

They kept walking through town and there was a large group of people talking in the town square and Zuko asked, "what's going on?" and a man said "Haven't you heard princess Azula was put into a hospital this morning" Zuko and Katara's eyes widened and asked "How?" the man replied "They say she went to bed and she was screaming in her sleep and there were large slashes all over her like some sort of animal with large claws cut her" Katara eyes widened even wider and she asked "Who did it?" the man just shrugged and said "they don't know, they didn't find the guy but they say she was hysterical and was babbling some mans name and some demented song, but the weird thing was she went to bed healthy and normal."

Then Zuko and Katara looked at each other in surprise.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Another nightmare

Chapter 3

After hearing about how Azula was put into a hospital, Zuko and Katara went back to the house and told everyone what happened.

"Maybe it was an angry guard or broke into the palace and attacked her while she slept" said Sokka but Katara and Zuko shook their heads and Zuko said "the palace is to well guarded for anyone to sneak in, Azula is one of the best fire benders in the palace, there would have been a weapon and there were no signs of a break in at her room"

"Also the slash marks on her looked like they came from something with claws" added Katara. They explained Katara's dream to them and the man and the cut she got on her arm.

"Maybe it was a coincidence, there are a ton of people with claw like weapons", said Aang.

"There was also a weird guy in town saying don't fall asleep" said Zuko and Sokka shrugged and said, "There are a ton of weird people in town".

Later that night as they went to sleep there was a few brutal murders in town, they happened while the people were asleep. Walking past some houses the teenager that Katara and Zuko met earlier heard the screams of people who were being murdered or people discovering the victims being murdered by some invisible attacker.

He paled and was saying "No, no, no not again, this cant be happening again"

Meanwhile at a fire nation hospital

Azula was lying in bed shaking, eyes wide open and looking around the room like she was expecting to be attacked.

She had bandages on her arms legs and back covering large slash marks. A doctor was outside the room talking to her father, Fire lord Ozai.

"She has some large cuts but she should be fine within a few weeks" said the doctor and Ozai just nodded and said "thank you doctor" then they both walked away.

Azula saw a guy in a bag crawl past her room. Azula than walked out of her room and looked around the hallway and saw it was empty but there was a trail of blood and she walked down the hallway following the blood and accidently knocked over a girl who had glasses and was wearing a sweater. The girl looked up and said "Do you have a hall pass" but Azula just scoffed and said "I don't need one" and she continued down the hallway but she stopped and thought about the sweater the girl was wearing, there was something familiar about it and she turned around and saw the girl smiling, waving with a hand that had a glove with knives on them and said in a familiar voice "have a nice day" and ran off. The sweater was red and green and she sounded like the man from her nightmares and her eyes shot open and saw that she was still in her room.

In Katara's dream she was standing in what looked like boiler room and in the room there was a desk.

She went to the desk and saw that there was a book full of pictures of children of different ages and she turned the pages and saw news paper clippings she couldn't make out what they say because the headlines were faded.

She saw a little girl sitting in a corner and she went to the girl and placed her hand on her shoulder and the girl turned around and Katara saw that the girl had no eyes, her eye sockets were bleeding, and she had a large slash on her chest.

Katara jumped back in surprise.

The little girl was singing "_One, two, Freddy's coming for you, Three, four, Better lock your door, Five, six, grab your crucifix, Seven, eight, Better stay up late, Nine, ten, Never sleep again. _

Katara was backing away from the girl but felt a hand on her shoulder and was thrown out the room and into the hallway with pipes that she was in during her first dream.

She crashed into a wall and saw who threw her, the man she saw in her first dream. He was walking toward her chuckling and said, "No peaking", she asked "who are you?" and the man said smiling "Freddy, Freddy Krueger". He grabbed her arm, with the hand that had the blades, the blades cutting into her flesh he threw her into some pipes and was laughing at her pain.

Katara slowly backed up to a wall that had large pipes and Freddy walked toward her slowly and was laughing, running one of his bladed fingers along a pipe saying, "There is no escape". Katara got up and said "this is only a dream" and she put her hand on the pipe, the pipe burned her hand and she woke up. She was sweating and she felt like she was thrown around like a rag doll and she looked at her arm and saw blood oozing out of the large cuts, and her hand was red from being burned on the pipe she touched. The next morning she told every one her dream and they believed her a little more.

"There were a couple of murders in town, they all had slash marks on them like you and Azula, and the murders happened while they were asleep" said Aang and Katara thought for a moment and said, "We could talk to the guy me and Zuko saw in town yesterday, he might know something" they all nodded in agreement.

**End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4 explanations

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews and i don't own Avatar or nightmare on elm street)

Chapter 4

The teenager named Chris, that met Zuko and Katara,was walking through town.

He had black hair blue eyes; he wore jeans, tennis shoes, a red sweater and carried a bag. He walked past some houses and heared people screaming and wailing.

He shook his head and thought "_Just like last time, only it's going to get a lot worse within a few short days" _and he stopped and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle marked "Hypnocil", unscrewed the lid and looked in the bottle and saw that there is only two pills left and he sighed and thought "_this is the last bottle of Hypnocil that I have and only enough pills for two nights". _ He put the lid back on and put the bottle in his pocket and kept walking and he saw the girl he met the day earlier and she had some other people with her and she walked up to him and asked "what do you know about the nightmares I am having".

Katara, Zuko, Aang, Sokka and the guy named Chris, went back to the house and they sat down with Toph and Suki and Chris explained what is going on.

"The man in your dreams, his name is Freddy Krueger", said Chris "Who is he?" asked Aang and Chris said, "He was a child murderer" and everyone gasped then Chris continued, "He used to live in a town called Springwood, the same town that I'm from, He was called "The springwood slasher" and he killed many children" and Katara asked "What happened?" and Chris sighed and said "He was arrested but then was released because of a technicality of an improperly signed search warrant"

He paused and then continued "Later the parents of the town burnt him alive in his hideout which was a boiler room" and Katara's eyes widened and Sokka said "Serves him right" but Chris just shook his head and said "When he died, he became something, something far worse, he started killing teenagers and children as revenge from beyond the grave" and they all looked at him and Zuko asked "How is that possible?" and Chris just shook his head again and said "I don't know, its not but he killed almost every child in town except for two people, my brother and me" and he closed his eyes and Sokka asked "Where is your brother now?" and Chris opened his eyes and said "Dead" and he continued on saying "He was killed when we moved from Springwood, Everyone in the town moved away in fear of becoming Freddy's next victims and all that's left of the town now is just some buildings and some houses that are over grown with plants".

Katara said "I'm sorry for what happened to your brother" and Chris smiled a bit and said, "thanks". He pulled out a bottle from his pocket, opened the bottle and handed a pill to Katara. She looked at it and said, "What is this?" and he said, "A pill called Hypnocil, it's a drug that can suppress dreams" and they all looked him confused and he said, "Which means you can sleep and Freddy won't be able to get you in your dreams" and Zuko asked, "Then why don't you use some for your self or give some to others and they would still be alive" and Chris sighed, shook his head and said "Because I only have two pills left, meaning only two nights of peaceful sleep for me or only one peaceful nights sleep for two people, so I couldn't be able to help anyone but only to prolong there life for one more night, because they only work for one night then they would be vulnerable to Freddy in there dreams".

Katara asked, "Why are you giving me this?" he answered "For some reason Freddy has chosen to haunt your dreams more than others so use it as a last resort and also it is only a matter of time till I ran out of Hypnocil and I would have to face Freddy".

After a few minutes of silence Toph asked, "Why is he after you and why cant you get more of this hypno thing?" Chris thought for a moment and said "He is probably after me because he wants to finish what he started in springwood and also I cant get anymore Hynocil because the asylum that makes it, burnt down somehow when Freddy was killing people in there sleep, and all that's left of the Hypnocil is in this bottle that my brother gave to me" pointing to the bottle in his hand.

After a while Zuko and Aang went back to fire bending training and Chris watched in awe, because he never seen fire bending, or any type of bending where he's from. Katara sat down next to him and watched Aang and Zuko with him. Chris turned to her and said "To tell the truth I haven't used Hypnocil for a while, I stayed awake for so long I am starting to dream with my eyes open" and Katara looked at him and he continued "I haven't slept for 3 day's and that was the day my brother died, I was afraid of sleeping but now I'm not".

Later that night they went to sleep, except Chris who is making sure that Freddy dosent attack Katara again, and Katara opened her eyes and saw that she was standing in a large room with many cribs with a ton of babies that are fast asleep in them. She saw a man, he did not seem to notice Katara, walk into the room carrying a baby and he walked to a crib and he kissed the baby on the forehead and said something and walked out.

There was something familiar about the man but she never met him before and she walked over to the crib and she saw a baby sleeping. On the crib she noticed it was marked "Chris" and she wondered if the Chris she met was the baby the crib. Katara walked out of the room to fallow the man but ended up in a dark hallway and there was a red light at the end of the hall.

She walked down the hall and saw that she ended up in a large factory of some sort and was lit by red lights like the inside of a fire nation ship.

She heard a screeching sound and saw it was Freddy standing a few feet in front of her and he smiled and said "There is no way out this time" and he charged at her and slashed at her, but she jumped back in time and she was backing away slowly and he was smiling.

Katara tripped again and was crawling backwards. He lunged at her with his right hand but missed her by an inch. Freddy grabbed her by the throat and she was trying to break from his grip and she accidentally ripped off a small piece of his sweater.

She tried kicking at him but ended up kicking Chris. She looked around and saw that she was awake and saw that she kicked Chris in the face and he was rubbing were she kicked him. She smiled weakly and said "Sorry" and he said, "Its ok this sort of things happens sometimes, but what happened? You were kicking and screaming". Katara explained her dream to him, the cribs with the babies, the man, and the factory. He listened and said "Well I was an orphan since I was little and people said my father left me at the orphanage and later died" and he pointed to something in her hand and asked, "What's that?" and she looked and saw that it was a piece of Freddy's sweater.

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 nightmares, revelations, blood

Chapter 5

After Katara's nightmare of Freddy and the room full of babies she did not sleep for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile in town people were horrified that there were more murders and they were more brutal and disgusting than the previous ones. One woman was screaming in her sleep, then her stomach was slashed, and her body was dragged up her bedroom walls and on her ceiling, smearing her blood all over the room.

The next morning Aang and the others heard about the murders and Chris shook his head and said "This happened once before, there will be more murders, and until someone stops Freddy, things are going to get worse" "And sozin's commit is just a week away" Sokka added and Chris nodded and continued "Weather it be Freddy or Ozai, no one will be safe".

A few days later more and more people were afraid to fall asleep and the day that Sozin's commit arrives is nearing ever so closer, people were getting very tense. Aang and Zuko got really tense about Sozin's commit and the Fire lords attack on the Earth Kingdom.

Then Chris came up with an idea, He decided that they should face Freddy. He decided that he and Katara would sleep and when Freddy attacks they grab him and the others would wake them up, bringing Freddy out of there nightmare then they kill Freddy.

So later that night Katara slept in her room, while Chris sat in a chair and fell asleep. They both opened their eyes they were standing in an empty street and it was dark. Chris looked at a street sign they were in front of and he paled and Katara asked, "Are you ok?" and he said "yeah its just this is the street were everything began" and he pointed to the sign and it read Elm street.

They both walked to a burned down house and saw a bunch of stairs leading underground. They went down the stairs and saw they were in the hallway with pipes that was in Katara's first dream. They heard cackling and they turned and saw at the other end of the hall was none other than Freddy.

He started walking toward them and Katara said, "Remember the plan" and Chris said "No" and she said "Me neither".

Freddy was humming something and as he got closer they were frightened. Freddy was close to them and he was about to slash at them but he stopped and said sounding surprise "C-Chris?" and Chris looked confused and asked "You know me?" and then Katara grabbed on to Freddy and he was yelling and tried to stab her but they both disappeared and Chris woke up and saw that Freddy was in the real world or so he thought.

Freddy was standing on the bed and he jumped off and said "Don't bother calling for help your still dreaming, now don't you remember me?" and Chris shook his head and Chris said, "You killed my brother" and Freddy chuckled and said, "Yes I remember him, hasn't anyone told you about your father?" and Chris shook his said and said "No, they just said my father died" and Freddy smiled and nodded and said "Yes I did die, but now I'm back" then he disappeared laughing.

Meanwhile Katara reappeared in the South Pole and people were running and screaming and running from fire nation soldiers. She remembered that was the day that her mother died. Katara ran toward her home and saw the soldier that killed her mother ran away and she went into her home and saw her mother lying face down and Katara got closer to her, she jumped up and grabbed Katara and her mother changed and it was Freddy.

He was laughing and he slashed her stomach and she woke up and saw she was in her room and she was badly injured and Zuko and Aang asked if she was ok and she said "Yeah but how is Chris doing?" and she looked and he was still in his chair and was shaking.

Back in Chris's dream he was sitting on a chair and he was in shock relizing who his father was. Freddy reappeared and said, "I've missed you" and Chris shook his head and said, "Y-you got the wrong person" and Freddy said, "Nope you are my son". After a while of thinking Chris then grabbed Freddy and he woke up.

Chris woke up and Freddy was standing in front of him and Freddy looked around and just wagged his finger and said "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I think you should have a time out" and he grabbed Chris and threw him out of the room and into the hall. Aang used air bending to knock Frddy out of the room and he crashed in to a wall and he got up and brushed off the debris and dust off his sweater. Aang, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, and Suki surrounded Freddy and he just cracked his neck and said "Lets play".

**End of Chapter 5**

**(A/N: How was this chapter? not my best, probably really cliche but it was all i can think of. Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and keep reviewing.)**


	6. Chapter 6 the final nightmare

A nightmare on Elm Street 6

Sokka ran at Freddy with his sword and tried slashing at him but Freddy caught the sword with both his hands, pulled the sword away from Sokka and threw it away.

After disarming Sokka he punched him in the gut and face a few times and threw him at the house. Suki tried to hit Freddy but he dodged with ease and he grabbed her arm with his bladed hand, cutting her arm and threw her at a tree.

Back in the house Chris got up and ran outside to help and he found Sokka's sword on the ground and he picked it up and ran towards were the others were fighting Freddy.

Zuko was fighting Freddy with fire bending; keeping Freddy away but Zuko was slashed up badly.

Chris ran at Freddy and swung the sword but Freddy dodged him and he smiled and said "Your just like your sister" and Chris blinked and asked "what, I have a sister?" and Freddy nodded and said "I will tell you where so that you can say hi for me" and Zuko looked at them like they were nuts and he could not hear what they were saying.

Then Freddy tried slashing Chris but he blocked him with Sokka's sword and they were fighting while everyone else was recovering. Sokka was limping back to fight Freddy but saw Chris fighting him. Everyone watched them fight each other.

Then Chris slashed Freddy's arm off and he asked "any last words?" and Freddy just smiled and said "Kids" and Chris cut off his head. Then he fell to the ground from exhaustion. After that everyone was resting from fighting and not sleeping but then Chris exclaimed "hey, where's Freddy?" and they all looked at where Freddy's body was but saw it was gone.

After that night Chris left before anyone woke up and he left Ember Island to head home.

**End of chapter 6**

**(A/N: Sorry if this chapter was very short and sorry if the fighting was anticlimactic. I am not a very good writer when it comes to describing a fight or what happens between characters but this is the best I can come up with. Thanks for the reviews keep on reading.)**


	7. Chapter 7 the end?

**I don't own a nightmare on elm street or avatar the last airbender**

A nightmare on Elm Street 7

Aang and his friends defeated the fire lord and Azula but were wondering what happened to their friend Chris while they were at Iroh's teashop in Ba Sing Se.

"Maybe he went home?" suggested Sokka. "Maybe he's dead" put in Toph and they all looked at her and she just shrugged and said, "I'm just saying".

They explained what happened at Ember Island to Iroh. "He sounds like a good friend, you will probably meet him again", said Iroh

"Yeah I hope so" said Katara and Aang said, "I wonder where he is right now".

Chris sneezed and just kept walking. He was walking through a forest carrying his bag, he was cut up a bit but it was nothing serious. He stopped and saw a girl lying under a tree sleeping but she looked injured. She had black hair and some red clothes on. He walked up to her to ask if she was all right.

In her Dream she was in the fire nation palace and she cut off her hair and she saw her mother in the mirror and she turned around and saw nobody.

She turned around again and saw Freddy laughing. He stuck two blades up her nose and yelled playfully "Got your nose" and ripped her nose off.

She woke up screaming, she saw that she was in the forest and she felt her nose and it was still there. "Are you ok?" asked someone. She saw it was a guy about Zuko's age, and he was wearing strange clothes. He had black hair and blue eyes.

She answered "yeah, thanks" and he started walking away but she asked, "wait, what's your name?" and he said "Chris" and she said "Azula" and he nodded and said "Nice name".

Azula got up and followed him and asked, "Where are you going?" he shrugged and said, "to look for my sister in a town called Haddonfield", she asked, "Can I come with you?" he looked at her and asked "why?" "To get away from the fire nation" and he just said "That's fine, you can come but I hope you don't mind if I make a stop in a town to say hi to some friends do you?" and she said "yeah I don't mind, but what is this town called?" and he answered "Crystal Lake". Chris could have sworn he heard Freddy laughing.

**The end.**

**(A/N: thank you for reading and reviewing. there could be a sequel... maybe)**


End file.
